


যেখানে আলো সেখানে ছায়া

by Cascadegirl



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bengali - Freeform, Crime Thriller, F/M
Language: বাংলা
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-15 06:27:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10551612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cascadegirl/pseuds/Cascadegirl
Summary: কারণ বৈপরীত্যের মাঝেই নিহিত আছে প্রকৃত সমতা।





	1. একাকী অন্ধকারে

**Author's Note:**

> এটা অনলাইনে প্রকাশ করা আমার প্রথম বাংলা উপন্যাস। আমি আগে থেকেই সাবধান করে রাখছি, এ কাহিনী অশ্রুজলে ভরা। যেসব কোমল হৃদয়ের পাঠক-পাঠিকারা নির্যাতন, অন্যায়, খুনখারাবি, রক্তপাত, মৃত্যু, অপরাধ সহ্য করতে পারেন না, এ উপন্যাস তাদের জন্য নয়। ধন্যবাদ।

রাত তখনো অনেক। মসজিদ থেকে আজানের ধ্বনি তখনো ভেসে আসেনি। কালো ব্যাকগ্রাউন্ডের ঘড়িটায় সাদা মিনিট ও ঘণ্টার কাঁটা দুটো তৈরি করেছে ১২০ ডিগ্রির এক স্থূলকোণ। মিনিটের কাঁটাটা বারোটার ঘর অতিক্রম করছিল যখন ঘণ্টার কাঁটাটা তখনো চারটার ঘরে বিশ্রাম করছিল। ঘরের ঠিক মাঝখানে বিছানায় শুয়ে অঘোরে ঘুমাচ্ছিল এক অল্পবয়সী তরুণ। পুবদিকের খোলা জানালা থেকে ভোররাতের বাতাস এসে তার কপালের ওপর নেতিয়ে থাকা এলোমেলো চুলগুলোকে উড়িয়ে নিচ্ছিল বারবার।

হঠাৎ...

“ক্রিং ক্রিং! ক্রিং ক্রিং!”

ছেলেটা ঘুমের মধ্যেই ভ্রূ কোঁচকাল। তারপর পাশ ফিরে শুল। তার ঘুমের প্রয়োজন আছে। সে আজ রাত দুটোয় বাড়ি ফিরেছে। এখন তার না ঘুমালেই নয়। কিন্তু হয়তো বা তার মোবাইল ফোনের এ কথা জানা ছিলনা। তাই তা বিরতিহীনভাবে ক্রমাগত বেজেই যেতে লাগল। বিরক্ত হয়ে ছেলেটা চোখ খুলল। এরপর বালিশের নিচটা হাতড়ে হাতড়ে ফোনটা বের করল। সেটা রিসিভ করে ঘুমজড়ানো কণ্ঠে বলল, “হ্যালো মীরু, কি হয়েছে?”

“হ্যালো রেজা ভাই?” অপর পাশ থেকে একটা নারীকন্ঠ শোনা যায়, “আপনি প্লিজ তাড়াতাড়ি অফিসে চলে আসুন”।

“অফিসে? এখন?” অবাক হয়ে রেজা নামের ছেলেটা প্রশ্ন করে, “তোর কি মাথাটাথা খারাপ হয়ে গেছে নাকি? এই ভোর চারটায় তো সূর্যই ওঠেনা। তার ওপর আমি আজকে অফিস থেকে রাত দুইটায় বাসায় ফিরেছি। আমার একটু ঘুম দরকার। আফটার অল, আমি একটা রক্তমাংসের মানুষ, কোনো রোবট নই”।

“রেজা ভাই, আপনি একজন মানুষ ঠিকই, কিন্তু আপনি আমাদের ডিটেকটিভ কর্পোরেশনের একজন এজেন্ট। আপনাকে কিছু না কিছু তো স্যাক্রিফাইস করতেই হবে। আপনি তো তাও বাড়ি ফিরে ঘণ্টা দুয়েক ঘুমিয়ে নিতে পেরেছেন। আর আমরা তো দিনরাত চব্বিশ ঘণ্টাই অফিসে থাকি। অফিসের প্রয়োজনে আপনি পারবেন না নিজের রেসপন্সিবিলিটিটা পালন করতে?”

রেজা মনে মনে বলল, “জাহান্নামে যাক তোদের টাকাখোর অফিস। আমাকে কেন এর মাঝে জড়াচ্ছিস?” কিন্তু মুখে কিছু বলেনা। চুপ থাকে। কিছুক্ষণ পর একটা নিশ্বাস ফেলে বলে, “আচ্ছা, আমাকে পাঁচটা মিনিট সময় দে। আমি রেডি হয়ে আসছি”।

“থ্যাংক ইউ সো মাচ, রেজা ভাই।“ উচ্ছ্বসিত কণ্ঠে মেয়েটা বলে আর ফোনটা কেটে দেয়।

একটা লম্বা নিশ্বাস ফেলে রেজা বাথরুমে যায়। দাঁত ব্রাশ করে, হাতমুখ ধুয়ে জিন্সপ্যান্ট আর টিশার্টটা গায়ে চড়ায়। তারপর গ্যারেজে গিয়ে গাড়িটা স্টার্ট নেয়। অফিস খুব বেশি দূরে নয় তার বাসা থেকে। দু’মিনিটের রাস্তা। বেশ তাড়াতাড়ি পৌঁছে যায় ও।

* * *

 

আজ লিয়াকত খানের মনমেজাজ খুব একটা ভাল না। গত দু’রাত ঘুম হয়নি। সে কারণে মেজাজটা আরো খিচড়ে আছে। “কতবার বলেছি যে ডি-ব্লকের কয়েদিদের যেন সকালের নাশতা না দেয়া হয়?” গর্জে ওঠেন তিনি, “শালা নাশতা কি তোর বাপের গাছে ধরে নাকি?”

“ভুল হয়ে গেছে স্যার”। কাঁচুমাচু হয়ে উত্তর দেয় পিয়নটা, “আর কখনো এমন হবে না”।

“হয়েছে হয়েছে, আর ন্যাকা সাজতে হবে না”। বিরক্তির সাথে বলেন তিনি, “এখন যা নিজের কাজে যা। অফিসের সবক’টা হয়েছে একেকটা ইররেসপন্সিবল। আরেক আছে রেজাউল, এখনো এসে পৌঁছায়নি। ফাঁক পেলেই শুধু পড়ে পড়ে ঘুমানোর ওস্তাদ সে। আর যত কাজ সব আমাকে করতে হয়”।

“রিল্যাক্স, ভাইয়া”। বলে তার বোন, “আপনি একটু শান্ত হোন। রেজা ভাই চলে আসবে”।

“শান্ত? মীরু, শান্ত হওয়ার জো আছে আমার?” হতাশ সুরে বলেন লিয়াকত, “আমাকে ছাড়া এই অফিসের একটা কাজও কি ঠিকঠাকমত হয় নাকি? সবাই এক একটা ফাঁকিবাজ। সব কাজ তো আমাকেই করতে হয়”।

“লিয়াকত ভাই, আমি এসেছি”। চকিতে পেছন ফিরে তাকান লিয়াকত সাহেব। মুখে ক্রুর হাসি ফুটিয়ে বলেন, “এসেছ রেজা? বেশ করেছ! বলি, আজকে বুঝি ঠিকমত ঘুমটা হয়ে ওঠেনি, তাই না?”

“কোনদিন আমার ঘুম ঠিকমত হয়েছিল, লিয়াকত ভাই?” পাল্টা জিজ্ঞাসা করে রেজা, “লেট ইট বি বাই দ্য ওয়ে। আমাকে কেন ডেকেছিলেন?”

“ওয়েল, তোমাকে একজন করাপ্টেড জারনালিস্টের বিরুদ্ধে একটা রিপোর্ট তৈরি করতে হবে। সাংবাদিকের নাম জহুরুল ইসলাম”।

“কি...কি বললেন?” আবার জিজ্ঞাসা করে রেজা। সে যে নামটা শুনেছে তা এখনো বিশ্বাস করতে পারছে না। “ডু ইউ হ্যাভ হেয়ারিং প্রব্লেম? তোমার কি হেয়ারিং এইড লাগবে?” বিরক্ত হন লিয়াকত সাহেব, “হোয়াই আর ইউ বিয়িং সো সারপ্রাইজড? এতে এত অবাক হবার কি আছে?”

অবাক হবার মত সত্যিই কিছু ছিল। গোটা বাংলাদেশে যেসব সাংবাদিক খুব বিখ্যাত, তাদের মাঝে জহুরুল ইসলাম অন্যতম। তিনি শুধু বিখ্যাতই নন, তিনি একজন সৎ, কর্তব্যপরায়ণ সুনাগরিকও বটে। তিনি জারনালিজম আর ক্রিমিনোলজির ওপর ডবল মাস্টার্স করেছেন। অভিজ্ঞ বর্ষীয়ান এই সাংবাদিক কখনো কারো বিরুদ্ধে ভুল কিছু লেখেন নি। যুবক বয়সে তাকে অনেক কিছুর প্রলোভন দেখানো হয়েছিল, এমনকি তাকে মৃত্যুর হুমকিও দেওয়া হয়েছিল, তারপরও কোনোকিছুই তাকে দমিয়ে রাখতে পারেনি। আজ তিনি কি না দুর্নীতির দায়ে বন্দী?

“এত কি ভাবছ, রেজা?” চকিতে তার ঊর্ধ্বতনের দিকে তাকায় রেজা। তাঁর মুখে মৃদু হাসি। তিনি বললেন, “আই নো হোয়াট ইউ আর থিংকিং। তুমি আসলে বিশ্বাস করতে পারছ না যে জহুরুল ইসলামের মত একজন সাংবাদিক দুর্নীতি করতে পারেন। কিন্তু কি করবে, বল? আমরা তো সমস্ত কিছুর প্রুফ ম্যানেজ করেই নেমেছি তাকে ধরতে”।

“ইফ ইউ ডোন্ট মাইন্ড, মে আই সি দেম?” আমতা আমতা করে অনুরোধ করে রেজা। তার এখনো বিশ্বাস হয়নি। “হোয়াট ডু ইউ মিন?” প্রায় গর্জে ওঠেন লিয়াকত সাহেব,

“তুমি আমার কথা এখনো বিলিভ করতে পারছ না? তুমি যদি তোমার বসের কথাই বিশ্বাস না করতে পারো তাহলে তোমার এই ডিটেকটিভ ডিপার্টমেন্টে থেকে কি লাভ? যাও, রিসাইন করে যেখানে খুশি চলে যাও”।

“ভাইয়া, প্লিজ আপনি শান্ত হোন”। বরাবরের মত মীরা বলে, “ডোন্ট লস ইয়োর টেম্পার”।

“এদের জন্য কি টেম্পার ধরে রাখা যায়?” কোনোমতে নিজেকে শান্ত করতে করতে বলেন লিয়াকত সাহেব, “শুধু মুখের ওপর কথা বলা ছাড়া এরা কি আর কিছু শিখেছে নাকি?” বলতে বলতে তিনি চলে গেলেন।

মীরা রেজার কাঁধে হাত রেখে বলে, “রেজা ভাই, দেখেছেনই তো ভাইয়ার অবস্থা। আপনি প্লিজ উনার সাথে অহেতুক আরগু করবেন না। উনি যা বলছে তা ফলো করুন”। বলে চলে যায়।

একটা নিশ্বাস ফেলে নিজের ডেস্কে গিয়ে বসে রেজা। পিসিটা ওপেন করে। বসের দেওয়া নির্দেশনা অনুসরণ করে রিপোর্টটা লিখে ফেলে। পাশাপাশি ফেসবুকের নিউজফিড, অনলাইন পত্রিকাগুলো বারবার চেক করতে থাকে আনুষঙ্গিক তথ্যাদির জন্য।

কি আশ্চর্য! সারাদিনে একটা পত্রিকাতেও এল না কোনো সাংবাদিকের কোনোরকম কুকীর্তির খবর। তবে কি...

সন্ধ্যা অবধি যখন কোনোকিছুই পাওয়া গেল না, তখন রেজার মনের ভেতরের সন্দেহ জমাট বাধতে থাকে। তখন সে তার পিসির গোপন এক অংশে নতুন একটা ফাইল খুলে সেখানে আরেকটা রিপোর্ট তৈরি করতে থাকে। এই রিপোর্টে সে সাংবাদিক জহুরুল ইসলামের পক্ষে লিখছে। অকাট্য যুক্তি দিয়ে প্রমাণ করতে চাইছে তার নির্দোষিতা।

“ওরা আমাকে পেয়েছেটা কি?” মনে মনে ভাবে রেজা, “ওরা আমাকে অর্ডার করবে আর আমি মুখ বুজে সেটা ফলো করব? নো, নেভার! আফটার অল, আমি একটা মানুষ। আমার হার্ট আছে, ব্রেন আছে। আমি বুঝতে পারি যে কোনটা রাইট আর কোনটা রং। আর কতদিন আমি এভাবে অন্ধকারের দাসত্ব করে যাব? আদৌ কি আমি সব মুখ বুজে সহ্য করে নিচ্ছি? না, করছি না। আমি আজ স্যার জহুরুল ইসলামের পক্ষে একটা রিপোর্ট লিখছি। এটা পুরাতন কিছু নয়। এরকম ডবল-এজেন্টগিরি আমি আগেও আরো অনেকবার করেছি। আমার লেখা সব আসল রিপোর্টগুলো আমার কম্পিউটারের একটা হিডেন পার্টিশনে সেভ করা আছে। জাস্ট একটা সুযোগের অপেক্ষায় আছি। সুযোগটা পেলেই আমি ওদের সমস্ত কুকীর্তির কথা সবার সামনে ফাঁস করে দেব। সুনার অর লেটার, আই উইল এক্সপোজ দেম”।

তার মনে পড়ে যায় কিছু পুরনো দিনের কথা। সে বলেছিল লিয়াকত খানকে, “লিয়াকত ভাই, আমি আর এখানে জব করব না। এই নিন আম রেসিগনেশন লেটার”।

“কেন? আর চাকরি করবে না কেন?” পায়ের ওপর পা তুলে গরম কফির কাপে চুমুক দিতে দিতে জিজ্ঞাসা করেছিলেন লিয়াকত সাহেব।

খানিকক্ষণ চুপ থেকে উত্তর দিয়েছিল রেজা, “আসলে আমার আর ভালো লাগে না নিরপরাধ ইনোসেন্ট মানুষের এগেইনস্টে রিপোর্ট লিখতে। একটা মানুষ যা করেনি, তার জন্য সে কেন শাস্তি পাবে? আর ডিরেক্টলি হোক আর ইনডিরেক্টলি, এটা তো আমার মাধ্যমেই হচ্ছে”। লিয়াকত খান চুপ ছিলেন। রেজা বলে যেতে লাগল, “লিয়াকত ভাই, আমি আর মিথ্যার মধ্যে বাঁচতে চাই না। আমি যেসব পাপ করেছি, তা তো এখন মোচন করা সম্ভব না। কিন্তু ফিউচারে যেন এমন পাপ আমার দ্বারা আর না হয়, আমি সেই ব্যবস্থাই নিতে চাই”।

“হাউ ডেয়ার ইউ!” কফির মগ মেঝেতে ছুড়ে দাঁড়িয়ে গিয়েছিলেন লিয়াকত সাহেব। তার মগ খানখান শব্দে ভেঙ্গে গিয়েছিল। সেদিকে বিন্দুমাত্র ভ্রূক্ষেপ না করে তিনি বলেন, “তোমার এত বড় সাহস? তুমি আমার সামনে দাঁড়িয়ে এসব কথা কি করে উচ্চারণ করো? তুমি কি ভেবেছ, তুমি এখান থেকে রিসাইন করবে আর পুলিশের কাছে গিয়ে আমাদের সমস্ত খবর ফাঁস করে দেবে?”

“না না লিয়াকত ভাই...” রেজা প্রতিবাদ করতে যাচ্ছিল কিন্তু লিয়াকত সাহেব তাকে থামিয়ে দেন। তিনি বলেন, “যদি তোমার এমন উদ্দেশ্য থেকে থাকে, তবে সাবধান হয়ে যাও। তুমি নিশ্চয়ই জানো না যে পুলিশ আমাদের দ্বারা মোটিভেটেড হয়। তারা আমাদের বশ। তারা আমাদের কিছুই করতে পারবে না। দে ক্যান ডু নাথিং টু আস। আর যদিও কিছু করে, তবে তা কি করে প্রিভেন্ট করতে হয় তা আমাদের খুব ভালোভাবে জানা আছে। কিন্তু তুমি ভেবে দেখ যে তুমি কি করে সারভাইভ করবে আমাদের হাত থেকে। আমরা যদি একবার জেল থেকে বের হয়ে পড়ি, তবে তোমার পক্ষে তো কোনোভাবেই নিজেকে প্রটেক্ট করা পসিবল হবে না, ডুড”।

রেজা বিস্ফারিত চোখে তাকিয়ে থাকে লিয়াকত খান নামক মানুষরূপী পশুটার দিকে। তার বিশ্বাস হতে চায় না যে এই পশুটা তার বস। এই অন্ধকারাচ্ছন্ন নরক যে তার কর্মস্থল। এ সে কোথায় কাজ করছে?

“আশা করি তুমি বুঝতে পারছ যে আমি কি বলছি”। লিয়াকত খান তার হায়েনার মত মুখে একটা শয়তানি হাসি ফুটিয়ে বলেন, “ইউ শুড বেটার আন্ডারস্ট্যান্ড ইট, আদারওয়াইজ ইউ উইল বি ইন গ্রেট ডেঞ্জার”।

টেবিলে কিছু ফাইল ছিল। সেগুলোকে তুলে তিনি প্রায় রেজার মুখের ওপর ছুঁড়ে মেরে বললেন, “সন্ধ্যা নাগাদ সব কাজ সেরে রেখ”। বলে রুম থেকে বেরিয়ে চলে গেলেন। অপমানে, ঘৃণায়, লজ্জায়, ক্ষোভে, দুঃখে রেজার মনে হল সে সেখানেই নিজেকে শেষ করে ফেলে। অনেক কষ্টে নিজেকে সে সংযত করে। হাতের মুঠি শক্ত করে পাকিয়ে ধরে। মীরা এসে তাকে শান্ত করে। বলে, “কেন খামোখা আপনি ভাইয়াকে রাগাতে যান, বলুন তো রেজা ভাই? আপনি তো জানেন যে ভাইয়া একটু জেদী আর রাগী। আর আপনার কি প্রাণের মায়া বলতে কিছু নেই? নাকি আপনার বুকে দুইটা কলিজা? যান, আপনি আপনার টাস্কগুলো কমপ্লিট করে ফেলুন। নাহলে সন্ধ্যায় ভাইয়া আপনাকে আবার একদফা ঝাড়বে।”

মীরা মোটেও ওর ভাইয়ের মত নয়। ভারি শান্তশিষ্ট, ভদ্র চুপচাপ মেয়ে। কারো সাতেও নেই, পাঁচেও নেই। সব পরিস্থিতিতে মাথা ঠান্ডা রেখে কাজ করে।

ভাগ্যিস মীরার মত একটা মেয়ে সবসময় ওকে সঙ্গ দেয়। নইলে খুব বেশি সময় ও ডিপার্টমেন্টে টিকে থাকতে পারত না।

“এসব কি ভাবছি আমি?” দ্রুতগতিতে টাইপ করতে করতে ভাবে রেজা, “না, আমার দমে গেলে চলবে না। মীরা যতই ভাল হোক, সে তার ভাইয়ের আরডেন্ট ফলোয়ার। সেও তাই পাবার যোগ্য যা তার ভাইকে পেতে হবে। আমি যে করেই হোক, এই পুরো করাপ্টেড অফিসটাকে ডুবিয়ে ছাড়ব”।

তার ভাবনা শেষ করতে না করতেই সে দেখতে পেল তার বসকে। ত্বরিতগতিতে সে তার আসল রিপোর্টটা সেভ করল, ফেসবুক আর অনলাইন পত্রিকার সাইটগুলো ক্লোজ করে দিল। তারপর এমন ভাব নিয়ে টাইপ করতে লাগল, যেন কিছুই হয়নি। হন্তদন্ত হয়ে লিয়াকত সাহেব রেজাউলের ডেস্কে এলেন। তারপর বললেন, “কি ব্যাপার রেজা, কি করছ? কাজ না ফেসবুক?”

“কাজের সময় কাজ ছাড়া অন্য কোনোকিছুর দিকে আমি মনোযোগ দেই না, লিয়াকত ভাই”। টাইপ করতে করতে রেজা বলে, “তা বলুন, কি বলতে এসেছেন। হোয়াট ক্যান আই ডু ফর ইউ?”

“আসলে আমি তোমাকে একটা গুড নিউজ দিতে এসেছিলাম, রেজা”। লিয়াকত খান হাসিমুখে বলেন, “আমাদের অপারেশন সাকসেসফুল হয়েছে। আমরা করাপ্টেড জারনালিস্ট জহুরুল ইসলামকে অ্যারেস্ট করতে পেরেছি”। কম্পিউটারের কিবোর্ডের ওপর দিয়ে খুব দ্রুতগতিতে রেজার আঙ্গুলগুলো চলছিল। টাইপের কাজ বন্ধ করে উঠে দাঁড়িয়ে গেল বিস্ফারিত চোখে। মুখ দিয়ে বের হল না একটি আওয়াজও। “কি হল রেজা?” প্রসন্ন মুখ লিয়াকত, “ইউ আর লুকিং সারপ্রাইজড। কাম অন, আমরা একটা হার্ড কোর ক্রিমিনালকে এরেস্ট করেছি। আমাদের তো সেলিব্রেট করা উচিত”।

রেজা দেখতে পেল, লিয়াকত সাহেবের পেছনে কতগুলো সার্জেন্ট একজন বয়স্ক ভদ্রলোকের হাতে হাতকড়া পরিয়ে রেখেছে। তার কপালে বড় একটা কাটা, সেখান থেকে ফোঁটায় ফোঁটায় রক্ত ঝরছে। তার চোখে ভয়। এমন ভয় কখনোই তার চোখে ছিল না। তার গালে কোনো মানুষরূপী পশুর আঙ্গুল রূপী থাবার দাগ। তার অবসন্ন দেহটা থরথর করে কাঁপছে।

“এই মানুষটাকে ধরতে যে আমাদের কি পরিমাণ সাফার করতে হয়েছে, সেটা বলে বোঝানো যাবে না রেজা”। লিয়াকত সাহেব এমন ভাব করলেন যেন তিনি মুক্তিযুদ্ধের কোনো অপারেশন থেকে অতিকষ্টে জয়লাভ করে ফিরেছেন। তিনি বললেন, “তুমি বিলিভ করবে না বাট এই মানুষটা করাপশন করে কাঁড়ি কাঁড়ি টাকা ইনকাম করছে রোজ। সেই টাকায় তিনি ডুপ্লেক্স বাড়ি করেছেন, কত জায়গায় বাড়ি-গাড়ি-জমিজমা কিনেছেন, সব হিসাব আমরা রাখি। তিনি তার এই সিনগুলোকে একজন ভালোমানুষের মুখোশ পরে হাইড করে রেখেছিলেন। কিন্তু একদিন না একদিন এটা তো ধরা পড়া...”

কথার মাঝখানে হঠাৎ রেজা তার বসকে থামিয়ে দিয়ে জিজ্ঞাসা করল, “লিয়াকত ভাই, আপনারা কি ভদ্রলোককে ফিজিক্যালি টর্চার করেছেন? উনাকে দেখে মনে হচ্ছে না যে উনি সুস্থ”।

একটু বিরক্ত হয়েই লিয়াকত সাহেব বলেন, “সো হোয়াট? এই লোকটা একজন ক্রিমিনাল। আর একজন ক্রিমিনালকে এরেস্ট করার জন্য তাকে একটু-আধটু টর্চার তো করতেই হয়!”

“হোয়াট দ্য হেল!” বিস্ময়ে বলে ওঠে রেজা, “আপনি একজন ওল্ডম্যানকে এইভাবে…ছি! উনি যদি সত্যিকারের একজন ক্রিমিনাল হয়েও থাকেন, তারপরও তিনি একজন মানুষ। হি ইজ আ হিউম্যান বিয়িং, নট এনি বিস্ট। আপনিও তো একজন মানুষ, তাই না, লিয়াকত ভাই? তাহলে, হাউ? কি করে আপনি পারলেন একজন মানুষ হয়ে আরেকজন মানুষের দেহে আঘাত করতে?”

“শাট দ্য ফাক আপ, রেজা!” দ্বিগুণ তেজে গর্জে ওঠেন লিয়াকত সাহেব, “আমি তোমাকে কতবার মানা করেছি আমাদের কোনো বিষয়ে ইন্টাররাপ্ট না করতে? নিজেকে তুমি কি বলে মনে করো? তুমি আমাদের ডিপার্টমেন্টের একজন অতি সাধারণ কম্পিউটার অপারেটর, এর বেশি আর কিছুই না। তোমার লজ্জা করে না এমন সিম্পল একটা পোস্টে থেকে তোমার বসকে এইভাবে প্রশ্ন করতে?”

“ভাইয়া, ছেড়ে দিন না রেজা ভাইকে”। মিনমিন করে বলার চেষ্টা করল মীরা, “ভুল হয়ে গেছে রেজা ভাইয়ের। আই অ্যাম সরি অন বিহাফ অফ হিম। প্লিজ উনাকে মাফ করে দিন”।

“আই এম সরি, মীরু”। লিয়াকত খান গলায় দুঃখ ফুটিয়ে বললেন, “কিন্তু তুই তো দেখছিসই যে রেজা দিনদিন কেমন ডেসপারেট হয়ে যাচ্ছে। এর আগেও ও এমন করেছে, আমি ওকে অনেক বার মাফ করে দিয়েছি…বাট নো মোর নাউ! ওকে ওর কাজের শাস্তি পেতে হবে”।

একগাদা ফাইল ওর হাতে দিয়ে লিয়াকত সাহেব বললেন, “আজ এসব কাজ সেরে তুমি বাসায় যাবে। যতই রাত হোক না কেন, তোমার ডিউটি শেষ না করে তুমি আজ বাসায় ফিরতে পারবে না। আন্ডারস্ট্যান্ড?”

লজ্জায় রেজার মুখ লাল হয়ে এল। সে নিচের দিকে তাকালো। তার দু’চোখে পানি ছলছল করছে।

ভাব বুঝে মীরা বলল, “ঠিক আছে ভাইয়া, আপনি রেজা ভাইকে পানিশ করুন। এট লেস্ট আমি রেজা ভাইয়ের সাথে থাকি। এত কাজ, এক রাতে হয়তো রেজা ভাই শেষ করতে পারবে না”।

“তুই কি পাগল, মীরু?” লিয়াকত বিরক্ত হয়ে বলল, “তুই এখনো এই ছেলেটাকে ট্রাস্ট করতে পারছিস কি করে? তুই কি এটার গ্যারান্টি দিতে পারবি যে একা পেয়ে এই লোকটা তোকে রেপ...”

“লিয়াকত ভাই!” সজোরে প্রতিবাদ জানায় রেজা, “আমি জানি যে কখনো কখনো আমি আপনাদের কথার অবাধ্য হই। তার মানে এই না যে আমি একটা মেয়ের অনারের সাথে খেলা করব। মেয়েদের যথেষ্ট রেসপেক্ট করি আমি। আপনি এটা ভাবতে পারলেন কি করে?”

“থাক, অত ভাল সাজতে হবে না!” লিয়াকত বেশ জোরেসোরে জানিয়ে দেয়, “আর যাই হোক, আমার বোন তোমার সাথে সারারাত একা এই অফিসে থাকছে না। মীরু, চল”। লিয়াকতের পেছন পেছন মাথা নিচু করে ঘর থেকে বের হয়ে যায় মীরা। সমবেদনার চোখে তাকায় রেজার দিকে একবার।

“কি রে মীরু, এত স্লো হয়ে গেলে চলবে কি করে? চলে আয় ঐ রাসকেলটার কাছ থেকে”। লিয়াকত খান তাড়া দেন। অপ্রস্তুত হয়ে মীরা নিজের চোখ নামিয়ে চলে আসে রুম থেকে।

* * *

 

রেজা মুখ শক্ত করে, অতি কষ্টে নিজের ডেস্কে ফিরে যায়। সেখানে গিয়ে নিজের অশ্রু ধরে রাখতে পারে না।

“নো রেজা, ইউ শুড নট বাস্ট ইনটু টিয়ারস ইন দিস ওয়ে,” সে মনে মনে বলে, “আমি জানি এটা করতে কষ্ট হবে তোর, কিন্তু ট্রাই কর, তুই ইন শা আল্লাহ পারবি। উপরে আল্লাহ আছেন, তিনি সবকিছু দেখছেন। এত বড় অন্যায় এমন সৎ একজন মানুষের সাথে তিনি কিছুতেই হতে দিবেন না। শুধু একটা চান্সের ওয়েট কর, তুই পারবি”।

ড্রয়ার থেকে একটা বাঁধানো ছবি বের করে রেজা। তার ভার্সিটি লাইফের ছবি। সেখানে একদল উচ্ছল কমবয়সী তরুণ-তরুণী সারিবদ্ধভাবে দাঁড়িয়েছিল হাসিমুখে।

“কায়েস ভাই, আপনার কথা খুব মনে পড়ে আমার”। ফিসফিস করে রেজা, “আপনিই তো আমাকে শিখিয়েছিলেন কি করে সত্যের পথে চলতে হয়, সত্য কথা বলতে হয়। হুমায়রা আপা, আপনি কি এখনো কায়েস ভাইয়ের সঙ্গে আর্গুমেন্টে জড়িয়ে পড়েন? আপনিই একমাত্র জানতেন যে কি করে কায়েস ভাইয়ের মত আইস কিউবকে গলাতে হয়। আমার সেই দিনটার কথা স্পষ্ট মনে পড়ে যখন কায়েস ভাই আপনাকে আই লাভ ইউ বলেছিল। সবার কি রিএকশন কি হয়েছিল সেটা মনে করে আজো আমার হাসি পায়। তাহসান, মিলি, ইলোরা, মারুফ, তাইজুল ভাই, জিনাত আপা...আপনারা ভালো আছেন তো? আমি আপনাদের খুব মিস করি। আপনারা আমাকে কি মিস করেন? আপনারাই তো আমার সকল অনুপ্রেরণার উৎস। কিন্তু এ মুহূর্তে যে আমার একফোঁটাও শক্তি নেই। অন্ধকারে থাকতে থাকতে আমি তো প্রায় ভুলেই গেছি যে আলো আসলে দেখতে কেমন হয়”।

ড্রয়ারে আরেকটা জিনিস ছিল। একটানে সেই কৌটাটা বের করে তার দিকে একদৃষ্টে তাকিয়ে থাকে সে। মনে মনে বলে, “মনে হয় না আমি আর কখনো সত্যিকারের আলোর মুখ দেখতে পারব। আমার আয়ু ওদের কীর্তিকলাপ ফাঁস করে দেবার পরে এমনিতেই শেষ হয়ে যাবে। বাট আই এম নট আ পারসন টু সারেন্ডার মাইসেলফ টু দেম। যখন আমি ওদের এক্সপোজ করব, ওরা সবাই জেলে চলে যাবে। জানি, খুব স্বল্প সময়ের মধ্যে বের হয়েও পড়বে। সেই সময় আমি এই কৌটার ভেতরে থাকা সমস্ত পদার্থ গলাঃধকরণ করব। ধীরে ধীরে আমার শ্বাস-প্রশ্বাস বন্ধ হয়ে আসবে, আমার নাড়ির গতি, হৃদয় স্পন্দন ধীর হয়ে আসবে, আমার চোখে নেমে আসবে রাজ্যের ঘুম, দৃষ্টি ঘোলা হয়ে পড়বে, দেহে থাকবে না একটুও শক্তি যা দিয়ে আমি আমার কোনো অঙ্গ চালনা করতে পারব। সারাদেহে এক অন্যরকম অবসাদ, অন্যরকম অবশতা নামবে যা আগে কখনো হয়নি আমার সাথে। ধীরে ধীরে আমি আলিঙ্গন করব আমার মৃত্যুকে, আমার নিয়তিকে”। প্রীতিলতা ওয়াদ্দেদার ব্রিটিশ বিপ্লবের সময় নিষ্ঠুর ইংরেজদের ডেরায় আক্রমণ হেনে এরেস্ট থেকে রক্ষা পেতে পটাসিয়াম সায়ানাইড খেয়ে সুইসাইড করেছিলেন। আজ আমি, রেজাউল ইসলাম, তার উত্তরসূরি, একই কাজ করব।


	2. আলোর পথে

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> দুঃখিত, আমি সময়মত আপডেট দিতে পারিনি বলে। কম্পিউটারের সমস্যা ছিল। পিউ দিদিকে ধন্যবাদ কমেন্ট আর কুডোর জন্য :D

“রেজা, আমি বেরুচ্ছি!”   
অফিসে থাকা সর্বশেষ সদস্য তার কর্মরত সহকর্মীর উদ্দেশ্যে এ কথা বলেই বেরিয়ে যায় দরজা দিয়ে। তার এত জরুরী নয় রাত বারোটার পর অফিসে থাকা যতটা না তা রেজার জন্য জরুরী ছিল।   
“আচ্ছা ইনাম, আমি আছি”।   
টাইপ করতে করতে রেজা দরজার দিকে না তাকিয়েই সাড়া দেয়। তার ওপর একগাদা কাজ দেওয়া হয়েছে। আজ রাতের মধ্যে যে করেই হোক, তাকে এ কাজ শেষ করতেই হবে। কাজ শেষ না করে তার অফিস থেকে একচুল নড়ার উপায় নেই।   
অবিশ্বাস্য হলেও সত্যি যে, এর পরের দু’ঘণ্টার মধ্যেই তার সমস্ত কাজ সে শেষ করে ফেলে। শেষ রিপোর্টের প্রিন্টআউট প্রিন্টার থেকে বের হবার পর সে স্বস্তির নিশ্বাস ফেলে।   
‘বাঁচা গেল!’ মনে মনে বলে সে। রিপোর্টগুলো গুছিয়ে নিয়ে সে টেবিলের ওপর পেপারওয়েট চাপা দিয়ে যখন বের হবার প্রস্তুতি নিচ্ছে, তখনই কে যেন তাকে বাধা দেয়।  
“আরে, কোথায় যাচ্ছিস তুই? তোর কাজ তো শেষ হয়নি!”   
চকিতে ফিরে তাকায় রেজা। কই, কেউ তো নেই তার চারদিকে।   
“কে? কে বলছেন?” তার কণ্ঠে ফুটে ওঠে কিঞ্চিৎ ভীরুতা।   
“ধুর পাগল, চারপাশে মাথা কুটে মরে গেলেও আমাকে খুঁজে পাবি না!” কণ্ঠটা যেন মৃদু হাসে, “আমি তো তোর বুকের বামপাশ আর তোর মাথার খুলির ভেতরটা জুড়ে থাকি”।  
‘সব আমার কল্পনা’। ভেবে রেজা পা সামনে বাড়ায়। তখন আবার শুনতে পায়, “তুই এতটা সেলফিশ কি করে হতে পারলি রেজা? পশুদের জন্য তো কলুর বলদের মত অনেক খাটলি। এবার মানুষের জন্য কাজ কর”।   
“মানুষের জন্য?” রেজা আপন মনেই বলে ওঠে।  
“কেন? আরে ছাগল, আজ দুপুরেই তো তাকে টর্চারড হতে দেখে তোর মন কেঁদে উঠল। তাকে দেখতে যাবি না? একবার দেখে আয় না!”   
রেজার মাথাটা আপনাআপনি নিচু হয়ে যায়। মনে মনে বলে, “ছি ছি, আমি এতটা রুথলেস কি করে হতে পারলাম? আমার সত্যিই উচিত ছিল উনার সাথে একবার হলেও মিট করা। উফ, মাথাটা আমার পুরো গেছে! সব আমার স্টুপিড বস আর কলিগদের জন্য!”   
নিজের মাথায় একটা টোকা দিয়ে সে লকারের দিকে পা বাড়ায়। সাধারণতঃ টর্চার সেলে মারাত্মক কয়েদিদের রাখা হয়। যতক্ষণ পর্যন্ত এরা অপরাধ স্বীকার না করে, ততক্ষণ এদের নির্যাতন করা হয়। এমনও দেখা গেছে যে কঠিন শারীরিক নির্যাতনের জন্য অনেকে মারাও গেছে। তখন এদের লাশ সেলের মেঝে খুঁড়ে পুঁতে ফেলা হয়। বেশির ভাগ সময় প্রশাসন আর আদালতের নজরের বাইরে থেকে যায় এসব। আর নিতান্তই নজরে পড়ে গেলে...মোটা মোটা খাম আর কিছু পাতলা কাগজ দিয়ে হাসিমুখে বিদায় করে দেওয়া হয়।   
দুনিয়াটা কার বশ?   
যা হোক, নীরব পা ফেলে সে টর্চার সেলের বাইরে দাঁড়ায়। বাইরে হুড়কোতে একটা বিশাল লোহার তালা ঝুলছে। এর চাবি আর কারো কাছে নয়, বরং স্বয়ং লিয়াকত খানের কাছে থাকে। তা তিনি তো অফিস থেকেই সেই কখনই চলে গেছেন।  
কিন্তু রেজা দমে যাবার পাত্র নয়। তার বাম হাত ঢুকে যায় তার ব্যাগের সেকেন্ড সেলের হিডেন পার্টিশনে। সেখান থেকে সে বের করে আনে এক টুকরো ইউ আকৃতির চুম্বক।   
অতি সাবধানে সেটা সে তালার কাছাকাছি ধরে। লোহার প্রতি ম্যাগনেটের তীব্র আকর্ষণ বলের জন্যই তালাটা ভেঙ্গে টুকরো টুকরো হয়ে যায়। কয়েকটা টুকরো লেগে থাকে চুম্বকখন্ডটার সাথে। সেগুলো সাবধানে ঝেড়ে ফেলে রেজা ভেতরে পা বাড়ায়।  
ভেতরটা পুরো অন্ধকার। এমনকি নিজের হাতও দেখা যায় না। তবে হ্যাঁ, থেকে থেকে কার যেন ব্যথায় কাতরানোর আওয়াজ শোনা যাচ্ছে।  
পকেট থেকে সেলফোনটা বের করে ফ্ল্যাশলাইট অন করে রেজা। হয়তো এ কাজটা না করলেই ভালো হত। ফ্ল্যাশলাইটের আবছা আলোয় দেখা গেল সাংবাদিক জহুরুল ইসলামকে। একটা তেপায়া কাঠের নড়বড়ে চেয়ারের সাথে তাকে দড়ি দিয়ে বেঁধে রাখা হয়েছে। পরণের পোশাক ছিঁড়ে গেছে। কপাল কেটে গিয়ে ফোঁটায় ফোঁটায় রক্ত ঝরছে। শরীরের জায়গায় জায়গায় চাবুকের দাগ। তার মুখ থেকে অস্ফুট ধ্বনি বেরিয়ে আসছে, ‘পানি, পানি...’  
রক্ত টগবগিয়ে ওঠে রেজার। পাষণ্ডগুলো তাকে মারধোর করেই ক্ষান্ত হয়নি, তারা এক ফোঁটা পানিও খেতে দেয়নি জহুরুল সাহেবকে। দাঁত কিড়মিড় করে ওঠে তার।   
নিজেকে শান্ত করে সে আহত সাংবাদিকের দিকে এগিয়ে যায়। তার হাত-পায়ের বাঁধন খুলে দেয়। তার অবসন্ন দেহটা মাটিতে পড়ে যাচ্ছিল, তার আগেই রেজা তাকে তুলে ধরে। তাকে কোনোমতে দাঁড় করিয়ে সে তার কাঁধ আর কোমর আঁকড়ে ধরে। তাকে নিয়ে যায় তার চেম্বারের দিকে।  
তার চেম্বারে নিয়ে চেয়ারের ওপর বসায় তাকে। মাথাটা হেলান দেওয়ায়। ড্রয়ার খুলে ফার্স্টএইড বক্সটা বের করে। তার কাটা জায়গাগুলো তুলা আর এন্টিসেপ্টিক দিয়ে পরিষ্কার করে তাতে মলম লাগিয়ে ব্যান্ডেজ করে দেয়। তারপর পানির বোতল থেকে কিছুটা পানি হাতে নিয়ে তার চোখে-মুখে ঝাপটা দেয়।   
পানির স্পর্শ পেয়ে খানিকটা কেঁপে ওঠেন জহুরুল ইসলাম। ধীরে ধীরে চোখ খোলেন। তার মুখের সামনে স্পষ্ট দেখতে পান ঝুঁকে থাকা এক তরুণকে। তার মুখ উদ্বিগ্ন দেখাচ্ছিল।  
ধড়মড়িয়ে উঠে বসেন তিনি। হাত দুটো জোড় করে বলে ওঠেন, “প্লিজ আমাকে মারবেন না। আমি আপনার কাছ থেকে আমার প্রাণভিক্ষা চাইছি। দয়া করে আমাকে ছেড়ে দিন”।  
সাথে সাথে রেজা সাংবাদিকের মুখ চেপে ধরল। এদিক-ওদিক তাকালো। তারপর গলা নামিয়ে বলল, “আস্তে কথা বলুন স্যার। দেওয়ালেরও কান আছে”।  
খানিকটা শান্ত হলেন জহুরুল ইসলাম। কিন্তু মন থেকে ভয়টা তার পুরোপুরি কাটল না। তিনি নিম্নস্বরে বলে উঠলেন, “আস্তে কথা বলে কি হবে? জোরে কথা বলেই বা কি হবে? আমার কপালে যা আছে, সেটা তো আমি এভয়েড করতে পারব না”।  
“রিল্যাক্স স্যার, আমি আপনার কোনো ক্ষতি করব না”। রেজা সাংবাদিকের কাঁধের ওপর একটা হাত রাখে, “ইউ ক্যান ট্রাস্ট মি ব্লাইন্ডলি। ওহ হ্যাঁ, আমাকে তুমি করে সম্বোধন করবেন, আমি আপনার ছেলের বয়সী হব”।   
লোকটা চুপ থাকে। রেজা বলে, “বলুন তো, আপনি কি করেছেন যে কারণে ওরা আপনাকে এরেস্ট করেছে?”  
সহসাই হাউমাউ করে কেঁদে ওঠেন জহুরুল সাহেব। রেজা তার হাত চেপে ধরে। তাকে বলে, “শান্ত হোন আপনি। আপনার মত একজন তুখোড় জার্নালিস্টের এভাবে ভেঙে পড়াটা মানায় না”।   
“বিশ্বাস করো বাবা, আমি কোনো অপরাধ করিনি”। চোখ মুছতে মুছতে জহুরুল সাহেব উত্তর দেন।   
“আমি জানি যে আপনি কোনো ক্রাইম করেননি”। রেজা বলে, “আমি এটাও জানি যে আপনি এমন কিছুই করতে পারেন না। আপনি শুধু আমাকে বলুন যে কেন ওরা আপনার ওপর ক্রুদ্ধ?”  
“আসলে আমি...” ধীরে ধীরে শুরু করেন বর্ষীয়ান ভদ্রলোক, “আমি তোমার কলিগদের এগেইনস্টে একটা রিপোর্ট লিখেছিলাম।”   
“হোয়াট?” চেয়ার থেকে প্রায় লাফিয়ে ওঠে রেজা, “আপনি কি বলছেন এসব?”   
“বাবা, আমি জানি যে এটা শুনে তুমি খুব হার্ট হবে, কারণ আফটার অল, ওরা তোমার সহকর্মী”। অপরাধীর কণ্ঠে বলে ওঠেন জহুরুল ইসলাম, “কিন্তু বিশ্বাস করো, তোমার কলিগরা মোটেও ভালো মানুষ নয়। তাদের চরিত্র খুব খারাপ। শুনতে খারাপ লাগলেও, এটাই সত্যি। তারা ইনোসেন্ট মানুষগুলোর ওপর মিথ্যা অপবাদ দিয়ে তাদের অত্যাচার করে। অন্যদিকে, যারা রিয়েল ক্রিমিনাল, তাদের কাছ থেকে মোটা অঙ্কের টাকা আদায় করে তাদের ছেড়ে দেয়। আমার অনেক সহকর্মীই এ কথা জানে। কিন্তু তারা ভয় পায় সবকিছু প্রকাশ করে দিতে। আমি ভয় পাই নি। আমি একটা রিপোর্ট লিখেছিলাম তাদের বিরুদ্ধে। ভেবেছিলাম নিউজপেপার গুলোতে প্রকাশও করে দিব। কিন্তু কিছু বুঝে ওঠার আগেই...”   
“কিছু বুঝে ওঠার আগেই ওরা আপনাকে এরেস্ট করে নিল, তাই না?” সাংবাদিকের অসম্পূর্ণ বক্তব্য তরুণ গোয়েন্দা সম্পূর্ণ করে দেয়।  
“হ্যাঁ, ঠিক তাই”। জহুরুল ইসলাম সায় দেন, “আজ সারাদিন আমি কিছুই খেতে পারিনি। ওরা আমাকে মোটামুটি উত্তম-মধ্যমও দিয়েছে। তা যাক, এ নিয়ে তোমার মাথা ঘামাতে হবে না, বাবা”।   
“মাথা ঘামাবো না মানে? হোয়াট ডু ইউ মিন?” রেজার কন্ঠকে গ্রাস করে উত্তেজনা, “স্যার, আমি নিজে ওদের সমস্ত পাপের সাক্ষী! আমি মাথা না ঘামালে কে মাথা ঘামাবে?”   
“সমস্ত পাপের সাক্ষী?!”   
“জ্বি স্যার, আমি, রেজাউল ইসলাম তাদের সমস্ত কুকীর্তির প্রত্যক্ষদর্শী”। ছেলেটার স্বর খানিকটা নিচে নেমে আসে, “আমার অফিসের প্রত্যেকটা মেম্বারের মন অন্ধকার দিয়ে ঘেরা। আমার বস, লিয়াকত খান, সে একটা নরপিশাচ। দিনের পর দিন আমাকে দিয়ে জোর করে সে লিখিয়ে যাচ্ছে অজস্র মিথ্যা রিপোর্ট”।  
“কি বলছ তুমি?”  
“আমি ঠিকই বলছি স্যার। যদি শহীদ জননী জাহানারা ইমাম আজ বেঁচে থাকতেন আর এগুলো পড়তেন, তবে হয়তো বা তিনি আরো একবার বলে উঠতেন, ‘হে ধরণী দ্বিধা হও! এমন মিথ্যা স্বয়ং গোয়েবলস বলতে পারতেন কি না, সন্দেহ!’ তবে হ্যাঁ, আমি সবকিছু মুখ বুজে সহ্য করার পাত্র কখনোই ছিলাম না। আমিও সবার নজর এড়িয়ে তাদের আসল কুকীর্তির বিবরণ দিয়ে, প্রমাণসহ অনেক রিপোর্ট লিখেছি। কারেন্টলি সেগুলো আমার পিসির একটা হিডেন পার্টিশনে সেভ করা আছে। আমি তাদের নজরে তুচ্ছ হলেও তারা সবসময় আমার আর আমার স্মার্টফোনের ক্যামেরার নজরবন্দী থাকত। থ্যাঙ্কফুলি, আমার জোগাড় করা এভিডেন্সগুলো বেশ শক্তই”।   
কথাগুলো বলতে বলতেই কম্পিউটার ওপেন করে রেজা। চলে যায় তার গুপ্ত কুঠুরিতে। ফাইলগুলো সিলেক্ট করে। “সেন্ড টু” অপশনে ক্লিক করে বলে, “স্যার, আপনার ই-মেইল এড্রেসটা দিন। ভয় পাবেন না, এটা আমি ছাড়া আর কেউ জানবে না”।   
“হুম...” ভদ্রলোক তার মেইল এড্রেস দেন। রেজা মুহূর্তের মধ্যেই পাঠিয়ে দেয় সমস্ত ফাইল।   
“স্যার, আপনাকে আমার একটা উপকার করতে হবে”। রেজার গলায় অনুনয় ফুটে ওঠে, “আমি আপনাকে সমস্ত কিছু পাঠিয়ে দিয়েছি। আপনাকে আমি মুক্ত করে দেব। বিনিময়ে আপনি এ সমস্ত রিপোর্ট বিভিন্ন নিউজপেপার, ম্যাগাজিনে পাবলিশ করবেন। টিভি চ্যানেলগুলোতেও ব্রডকাস্ট করবেন, যেন সারা পৃথিবীর মানুষ দেখতে পায়”।  
“কিন্তু...” জহুরুল ইসলাম প্রতিবাদ করতে জান, কিন্তু রেজা তাকে থামিয়ে দেয়। সে দৃপ্ত কণ্ঠে বলে ওঠে, “কোনো কিন্তু নয় স্যার। এ লড়াই শুধু আমার বা আপনার একার নয়, এ লড়াই এখন আমাদের দু’জনের। আপনি কোনো ভয় পাবেন না, আপনার সিকিউরিটি এনসিওর করার দায়িত্ব আমার”।  
কিছুক্ষণ চুপ থাকেন জহুরুল সাহেব। ধীরে ধীরে তার মুখে হাসি ফুটে ওঠে।   
“আমি ভাবতাম এ পৃথিবীতে শুধু ইবলিশ শয়তানই সক্রিয়। তিনি বলেন, “কিন্তু আজ তোমার মধ্য দিয়ে জানতে পারলাম যে শুধু শয়তানই নয়, বরং ফেরেশতারাও সক্রিয়। বাবা, এত কম বয়সে তোমার মধ্যে ন্যায়-অন্যায়বোধের চেতনা দেখে আমি মুগ্ধ। দোয়া করি, তোমার মত বীর যোদ্ধা যেন বাংলার ঘরে ঘরে জন্ম নেয়”।   
ম্লান হাসি রেজার মুখে। সে মনে মনে বলে, ‘স্যার, আমিও তাই দোয়া করি। কারণ, এ বীর যোদ্ধা এ দুনিয়ায় আর বেশিক্ষণ হয়তো টিকতে পারবে না’।   
নিজের ড্রয়ার খুলে রেজা। বের করে পরচুলা, নকল দাড়িগোঁফের সেট। জহুরুল ইসলামকে তা পরিয়ে দেয়। তারপর বলে, ‘এখন আপনার নিকটাত্মীয়রাও আপনাকে চিনবে না, স্যার’।  
“হ্যাঁ”। জহুরুল ইসলামের কণ্ঠে তারুণ্যের উচ্ছলতা। রেজা তাকে নিয়ে সেই মুহূর্তেই বেরিয়ে পড়ে। নিঃশব্দ পদক্ষেপে, গলার স্বরের তীব্রতার মাত্রা একেবার শূন্যে নামিয়ে, গার্ডদের দৃষ্টি এড়িয়ে তারা এসে পড়ে বাসস্ট্যান্ডে।  
“আশা করি বাকিটুকু আপনি নিজেই পারবেন”। রেজা বলে, “আর হ্যাঁ, যত দ্রুত সম্ভব, এ দেশ ছেড়ে পালিয়ে যান। এ সোনার বাংলা আপনার জন্য আর সেফ না, স্যার”।  
“শুধু আমিই পালাবো?” সাংবাদিকের কণ্ঠে আগ্রহ, “তুমি কি করবে বাবা?”  
“আমি? হ্যাঁ, আমিও তো পালাবো”। রেজা মৃদু হাসে, “কিন্তু এ দেশ ছেড়ে নয়, বরং আমি এ জগত ছেড়ে পালাবো”।  
“জগত ছেড়ে...এর মানে কি?”   
কিছু না বলে পকেট থেকে একটা লাল ছোট কৌটা বের করে রেজা। বলে, “এই কৌটাটা দেখছেন স্যার? এর মধ্যে আছে পটাসিয়াম সায়ানাইড। আর কয়েক ঘণ্টার মধ্যে এটা খালি হয়ে যাবে, আর এর ভেতরের কেমিক্যাল থাকবে আমার পাকস্থলীতে। এটাই আমার ট্রান্সপোর্ট...এ দুনিয়া থেকে এস্কেপ করার জন্য”।   
“এ সব কি ধরণের কথা ইয়াংম্যান?” বৃদ্ধের চোখে লুকানো বিরক্তি, “তুমি কি জানো না যা আত্মহত্যা মহাপাপ? আমি তোমার মত ছেলের কাছ থেকে এটা এক্সপেক্ট করিনি”।   
“আপনি মুক্ত...আর তাদের কুকীর্তি ফাঁস হয়ে গেছে, এ কথা জানার পর আমার কলিগরা আর যাই করুক, আমাকে সিংহাসনে বসিয়ে পূজা করবে না”। রেজা মাথা নিচু করে, “আর আমিও চাই না ওদের হাতে ধরা দিয়ে মরতে। ওদের হাতে ধরা দেবার চেয়ে সুইসাইড করা অনেক বেটার। কেন, প্রীতিলতা ওয়াদ্দেদারও তো ব্রিটিশ বিপ্লবের সময় একই কাজ করেছিলেন”।   
“তোমাদের...আই মিন এই ইয়াং জেনারেশনের একটাই প্রব্লেম”। বৃদ্ধ বলেন, “তোমরা শুধু অন্ধ অনুকরণ করতে জানো, কিছু গভীরভাবে এনালাইজ করতে পারো না। প্রীতিলতা সুইসাইড করেছিলেন বলেই তো বাংলার স্বাধীন হতে এতটা সময় লেগেছিল। তিনি যদি হাল না ছেড়ে দিয়ে মাথা ঠাণ্ডা রেখে কোনো একটা উপায় বের করতেন, তবে বাংলা আরো আগেই স্বাধীনতার লাল সূর্যের মুখ দেখতে পেত। তোমার বয়স কত?”   
“চব্বিশ”।   
“আমার সেভেনটি টু”। বৃদ্ধ হিসাব কষেন, “দ্যাট মিনস...বয়সে আমি তোমার তিনগুন। আমার ওপর দিয়ে এই বাহাত্তরটা বছরের প্রায় এক-তৃতীয়াংশ সময়ে অনেক ঝড় ঝঞ্ঝা গিয়েছে। তারপরও আমি দমে যাইনি। কেন জানো?”  
উত্তর দেয় না রেজা। চুপ থাকে।   
“কারণ, আমি নিজের কাজের প্রতি ছিলাম ডেডিকেটেড”। বলেন জহুরুল সাহেব, “যদি তুমি তোমার কাজের প্রতি ডেডিকেটেড থাকো, তবে কোনোকিছুই তোমাকে তোমার অবস্থান থেকে টলাতে পারবে না। ভেবে দেখো তো, এত কম বয়সে তুমি মরতে চাও? তুমি কি তোমার প্রফেশনের জন্য পারবে না নিজেকে উজাড় করে দিতে? ন্যায়-অন্যায়বোধ তোমার মধ্যে খুব প্রখর। তুমি ন্যায়ের জন্য সংগ্রাম করতে গিয়ে নিজের প্রাণও দিয়ে দিতে পারো, আমি মানছি। কিন্তু তাই বলে...সুইসাইড? ছি! এ কাজ তো কাপুরুষদের!”   
রেজা মুখ তোলে। তার দৃষ্টি জিজ্ঞাসাসূচক।   
ছেলেটার কাঁধে একটা হাত রেখে হাসিমুখে সাংবাদিক বলেন, “চোখ খুলে তাকাও বাবা, দেখো তোমার চারপাশে কত আলো! এই পৃথিবীটা কত সুন্দর! কিন্তু কিছু মানুষরূপী পশু এই সুন্দর পৃথিবীটাকে কুৎসিত করে ফেলছে। একে না বাঁচিয়েই মারা যাবে? আর কখনো এ চিন্তা মনে এনো না। জেনে রাখো, যদি তুমি উলটাপালটা কোনো ডিসিশন নাও, আর আল্লাহ না করুক, তোমার যদি কিছু হয়ে যায়, তবে এই বৃদ্ধ নিজেকে কোনোদিনও ক্ষমা করতে পারবে না”।   
কথা শেষ না হতেই বাসের হর্ন শোনা যায়। জহুরুল সাহেব বলেন, “আমি যাই, আমার বাস এসে গেছে। আমার কথাগুলো মনে রেখ। আবেগের বশবর্তী হয়ে কোনো ভুল ডিসিশন নিয়ে ফেলো না। তোমার আগামী সুখময় হোক। বেস্ট অফ লাক!”   
জহুরুল সাহেব বাসে ওঠেন। হাসিমুখে রেজা হাত নাড়ে। প্রত্যুত্তরে জহুরুল সাহেবও হাত নাড়েন। ধীরে ধীরে বাসটা চলে যায়। তরুণ গোয়েন্দার দৃষ্টি থেকে বিলীন হয়ে যায়।  
“জহুরুল স্যার ঠিক কথাই বলেছেন”। রেজা ভাবে, “সত্যিই তো, কেন আমি বোকার মত সুইসাইড করব? আমার জীবনটা কি এতটাই চীপ? কিন্তু...পাষণ্ডগুলোর হাত থেকে যে করেই হোক, আমাকে বাঁচতে তো হবে? বাট...হাউ?”   
হঠাৎই রেজার মুখ একশো ওয়াট বাল্বের মত জ্বলে ওঠে। মুখে ফুটে ওঠে হাসি।  
“আরে আমি এত ভাবছি কেন?” নিজেকে প্রশ্ন করে সে, “কায়েস ভাই আছেন কি করতে?”  
...চলবে...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> প্রিয় পাঠকবৃন্দ? কি হবে এরপর? জানতে চোখ রাখুন, "যেখানে আলো সেখানে ছায়া" তে।


	3. কারো পোষ মাস, কারো সর্বনাশ

ড্রয়ারটা খোলা। তার মধ্যে নানারকম সাজসরঞ্জাম। সেখান থেকেই একটা প্যাকেট বের করল ছেলেটা। একটা বক্সে একজোড়া কনট্যাক্ট আইলেন্স। নিজের হাত দুটো ভালো করে বেসিনে ধুয়ে নিয়ে সে চোখে লেন্স জোড়া পরে নিল। তারপর আয়নায় এক নজর দেখল নিজেকে।   
“হুম, আই অ্যাপ্রিশিয়েট দিস”। রেজা মনে মনে বলল, “বাট আমার স্কিন টোনের সাথে চোখের কালার ম্যাচ হয়নি। যেন একটা কালো ভূত তার বড় বড় নীল চোখ দুটো মেলে ড্যাবড্যাব করে তাকিয়ে আছে”।   
আরো একটা জিনিস বের করল সে। একটা পরচুলা। সেটা মাথায় পরে নিল সে। পরচুলাটা মোটামুটি লম্বা। কপালে জড়িয়ে নিল তার প্রিয় হেডব্যান্ড। তারপর সবার শেষে, মুখে লাগিয়ে নিল নকল দাড়িগোঁফ।   
“এবার আমার আত্মীয়স্বজনরাও আমাকে চিনতে পারবে না”। সে ভাবল। তার খুশিই হবার কথা ছিল। কিন্তু সে মাটিতে বসে পড়ল।  
“কেন আল্লাহ? কেন?” সে আকাশের দিকে তাকিয়ে নীরবে প্রশ্ন ছুঁড়ে দিল সৃষ্টিজগতের নিয়ন্ত্রকের দিকে, “আমি তো জেনেছিলাম যে শুধুমাত্র খারাপ মানুষেরাই, শুধু শয়তানের পূজারীরাই ছদ্মবেশ ধারণ করে সহজ-সরল সাধারণ মানুষকে ধোঁকা দেবার জন্য। কিন্তু আজ? আজ আমি নিজেই ছদ্মবেশ ধারণ করছি। কেন এ পরিস্থিতির মধ্যে আমি পড়ে গেলাম? কি করে? এ যে আমার জন্য অপমান! এর চেয়ে যে মৃত্যু ঢের ভালো ছিল।   
তার মনে পড়ে যায় ইউনিভার্সিটি লাইফের কিছু কথা। তাদের প্রফেসর ছিলেন মোঃ কিবরিয়া আজাদ। ক্রিমিনোলজির ঝানু পন্ডিত। তিনি বলেছিলেন একটা কথা, “প্রিয় শিক্ষার্থীরা, একটা কথা তোমরা সর্বদা মনে রেখ। খারাপকে পরাজিত করতে হলে নিজের ভালোটুকু একটু হলেও বিসর্জন দিতে হয়”।   
অনেকেই সে কথা বোঝে নি। খারাপকে ধ্বংস করার জন্য ভালোটুকু যদি বিসর্জন দিতে হয়, তবে ভালো হয়েই বা কি লাভ? আর এটা কি করেই বা সম্ভব?   
উত্তর আরেকজন দিয়েছিল। ক্রিমিনোলজি ডিপার্টমেণ্টের তুখোড় ছাত্র সে। কায়েস।   
অফ পিরিয়ডের এক আড্ডায় ভয়ে ভয়ে এ প্রশ্নটা রেজা কায়েসকে জিজ্ঞাসা করেছিল। কায়েস শুনে শুধু মৃদু হেসেছিল। তারপর সে ব্যাগ থেকে বের করেছিল তুলি, সাদা আর কালো পোস্টার রং আর এক টুকরো কাগজ।   
কাগজে একটা কালো বৃত্ত এঁকে ভরাট করেছিল সে। তারপর বলেছিল, “রুদ্র দ্যাখ, এখানে একটা ব্ল্যাক সার্কেল। এবার আমরা এই কালো রঙয়ের গাঢ়ত্ব কমিয়ে দেব। একে হালকা করে দেব”।   
আরেকটা তুলি সাদা পোস্টার রঙয়ে ডুবিয়ে সে কালো বৃত্তটা ভরাট করে দেয়। ধূসর হয়ে আসে সেটা।   
“দ্যাখ রুদ্র, বৃত্তটা ধূসর হয়ে গেছে”। কায়েস বলেছিল তাকে।  
“হ্যাঁ, তা তো দেখতেই পাচ্ছি”। উত্তরে বলেছিল রেজা।   
“এখন এই সাদা রংটাও খানিকটা কালো হয়ে গেছে, খেয়াল করেছিস?”   
“হ্যাঁ”।   
“তাহলে শোন”। কায়েস তার কাঁধে একটা হাত রেখে বলে, “সাদা রংটা হল ভালো। আর কালো রংটা হলো খারাপ। এই সাদা রংটা কালো রঙয়ের সাথে মিশে গিয়ে তার গাঢ়ত্ব অর্থাৎ খারাপের পরিমাণ কমিয়ে দিয়েছে। কিন্তু ভালো অর্থাৎ সাদার নিজেকেও খারাপ হতে হয়েছে। এটাই জগতের নিয়ম। বিষে বিষক্ষয়”।   
রেজা বুঝতে পেরেছিল। তার মুখে হাসি ফুটে উঠেছিল।  
সেই স্মৃতি রেজাকে শক্তি দিল। সে দাঁড়িয়ে পড়ল। মনে মনে সে বলল, “কায়েস ভাই তো সেদিন ভুল কিছু বলেননি। একটা ইলেকট্রনের নেগেটিভ চার্জকে নিউট্রালাইজ করার জন্য একটা পজিটিভ চার্জের প্রোটনের দরকার হয়। কিন্তু সেই তড়িৎ ঋণাত্মকতাকে ধ্বংস করার পর যে প্রোটনের প্লাস চার্জও শেষ হয়ে যায়। আকাশে কালো মেঘের দল বর্ষণ না করলে তো সাত রঙের রংধনু দেখাই যায় না। এমনকি আলোর পেছনেই থাকে ছায়া। আমি তৈরী, আমার নতুন জীবনের জন্য। কায়েস ভাই! আমি জানি আর কেউ পারুক আর না পারুক, আপনিই পারবেন আমাকে সঠিক রাস্তা দেখাতে। আমি আসছি আপনার কাছে!” 

“কবে আমি বাহির হলেম তোমারি গান গেয়ে,  
সেতো আজকে নয়, সে আজকে নয়,  
ভুলে গেছি কবে থেকে আসছি তোমায় চেয়ে,  
সেতো আজকে নয়, সে আজকে নয়।।   
ঝরনা যেমন বাহিরে যায়, জানে না সে কাহারে চায়,  
তেমনি করে ধেয়ে এলেম জীবনধারা বেয়ে,   
সেতো আজকে নয়, সে আজকে নয়”।   
লম্বা কালো চুলের, অল্পবয়সী এক তরুণী এক সুন্দর সোনালী বিকেলে তার বারান্দায় রকিং চেয়ারে বসে কানে হেডফোন দিয়ে রবিঠাকুরের গান শুনছিল। যতই শুনছিল, ততই এর গভীরে ঢুকে যাচ্ছিল। আর যতই গভীরে ঢুকে যাচ্ছিল, ততই একজনকে বেশি করে অনুভব করছিল।   
কায়েস।   
“সেই ইউনিভার্সিটির ফার্স্ট ইয়ার থেকে আমাদের প্রেম”। সে মনে মনে ভাবল, “একসাথে পড়াশোনা শেষ করার পর এখন আমরা একে অপরের কলিগ। গোয়েন্দাদের জীবনটা কতই না কঠিন! এত লম্বা সময়টা কেটে গেল, অথচ আমরা একে অন্যকে বিয়ের প্রস্তাবটা পর্যন্ত দিতে পারলাম না। আমারই হয়তো বা এগিয়ে আসা উচিত, কিন্তু কায়েস এটা কিভাবে নেবে? সে তো খুব সিরিয়াস ডিটেকটিভ। সে হয়তো বা বলবে, ‘দেশে সন্ত্রাসীদের দল চারদিকে ছড়িয়ে পড়েছে। দেশ এখন দুর্যোগময়। আর এই ডিস্যাস্টারের মধ্যে তুমি কি না...’ ধুর, আর ভাল্লাগেনা”।   
চোখ দুটো বুজে, গানের মধ্যে সে আবার ডুবে গেল। কিন্তু কোত্থেকে যেন গিটারের মধুর সুরের পরিবর্তে ভেসে এল...একটা বিরক্তিকর রিংটোন!   
চোখ খুলে তাকাল মেয়েটা। তার প্রিয় কন্ট্যাক্টেরই ফোন। তার প্রেমিক এবং বস।   
ফোনটা রিসিভ করে সে বলল, “হ্যালো?”   
“মিস হুমায়রা, আজকে সন্ধ্যায় আমার বাসায় একটা জরুরী মিটিং আছে”। একটা গম্ভীর পুরুষ কণ্ঠ ওপাশ থেকে বলে ওঠে, “সো সাতটার মধ্যে আমার বাসায় প্রেজেণ্ট থাকতে হবে”।   
“কায়েস?” হুমায়রা একটু অবাক হয়ে ওঠে, “তুমি এত সিরিয়াসলি কথা বলছ কেন? তুমি তো আগে এমন গম্ভীরভাবে আমার সাথে কথা বলো নি”।  
“দেখুন, আমি এখন আপনার বয়ফ্রেন্ড নই, আমি এখন আপনার বস”। পুরুষ কণ্ঠটা যেন আরেকটু গম্ভীর হয়ে ওঠে, “আর আপনার জানা থাকা উচিত যে একজন এমপ্লয়িকে কিভাবে তার বসের সাথে কথা বলতে হয়”।   
“আই এম এক্সট্রেমলি সরি, স্যার”। হুমায়রা তার গলায় একটু নকল বিনয় মেশায়, “আমি আমার যথাসাধ্য চেষ্টা করব টাইমলি পৌঁছানোর”।  
“ভেরি গুড!” কায়েসের কণ্ঠে খানিকটা খুশি ফুটে ওঠে, “আমিও তাই চাই”।  
“ওকে স্যার, রাখছি”।   
“রাখছি? হোয়াট ডু ইউ মিন বাই রাখছি?” কায়েস প্রায় তেড়েফুঁড়ে ওঠে, “আমার কথা এখনো শেষ হয়নি”।  
“শেষ হয়নি মানে?” হুমায়রা অবাক হয়ে যায়।   
“দেখুন, আমার ইন্সট্রাকশন এখনো বাকি আছে”। কায়েস বলে, “আসার সময় যেন-তেন জিন্স, ফতুয়া আর ওড়না পরে আসা যাবে না। এটা একটা প্রাইভেট মিটিং”।   
“প্রাইভেট?” হুমায়রা একটা ভ্রূ উঁচু করে।   
“ইয়েস, প্রাইভেট”। কায়েসের গলায় আদেশের সুর, “আপনার যে সিয়ান ব্লু জর্জেটের শাড়িটা আছে, সেটা পরে আসতে হবে। তার সাথে রয়েল ব্লু নেটের ব্লাউজ”।   
হুমায়রা চুপ থাকে। এ কি বলছে তার বস!   
“আর হ্যাঁ, সাথে ম্যাচিং করে কপালে ছোট নীল টিপ, দু’হাতে নীল কাঁচের চুড়ি, কানে শেফায়ারের ড্রপলেট ইয়াররিং দুটো”। কায়েস বলে যেতেই থাকে, “আর শুনুন, নিজেকে সুন্দর করে সাজিয়ে আনবেন। আমি আপনার মাথার চুলের গোড়া থেকে পায়ের নখের ডগা পর্যন্ত কোনো ডিফেক্ট যেন না দেখি”।   
“ওকে, স্যার। আপনি নিশ্চিন্ত থাকুন, আমি আপনার অর্ডার অক্ষরে অক্ষরে ফলো করার চেষ্টা করব”। কোনোমতে নিজেকে স্বাভাবিক রেখে হুমায়রা বলে।   
“অফ কোর্স, ইউ বেটার ডু দ্যাট”। কায়েস বলে ফোনটা কেটে দেয়।   
একটা দীর্ঘশ্বাস ফেলে হুমায়রা নিজের ড্রেসিং টেবিলের সামনে যায়। প্রয়োজনমত মেকআপ নেয়। শাড়িটা পরে নেয়। লম্বা চুলগুলো আঁচড়ে একটা বেণী বাঁধে। কায়েসের চয়েস করা জুয়েলারি গুলো পরে। নিজেকে একবার আয়নায় দেখে নেয়। তারপর আরেকটা নিঃশ্বাস ফেলে নিজের গ্যারেজে যায়। নিজের গাঢ় নীল গাড়িটা বের করে। সেটায় বসে স্টার্ট নেয়। বেশি সময় লাগে না তার কায়েসের বাসায় পৌঁছুতে।   
কায়েসের বাসাটা শুধু একটা বাসা নয়। সেটাকে রীতিমত একটা প্রাসাদের সাথে তুলনা করা যায়। মাত্র ২৫ বছর বয়সেই কায়েস যে পরিমাণ ধনসম্পদের মালিক হয়েছে, হয়তো অনেক কোটিপতিও যুবক বয়সে অর্জন করতে পারেন নি। গাড়ি থেকে নেমে সেটাকে পার্ক করে রাখে হুমায়রা। ফোনটা নেয় কায়েসকে একবার ফোন করার জন্য।   
সবেমাত্র তার কনট্যাক্টে ডায়াল করেছে সে; তখনই প্রাসাদের বড় দরজাটা হাট করে খুলে গেল। হুমায়রার বিস্মিত চোখজোড়ার সামনে দাঁড়িয়ে এক রূপবান যুবক। পরণে গাঢ় নীল পাঞ্জাবি, নীল জিন্স। হাতা কনুইয়ের নিচ পর্যন্ত গোটানো। চুলগুলো ব্যাকব্রাশ করা। মুখে হাল্কা দাড়ি। তার শরীর থেকে ফ্রেঞ্চ পারফিউমের মৃদু সুঘ্রাণ বেরিয়ে আসছে। যেন রূপকথার কোনো সদ্য অভিষিক্ত রাজা।   
হুমায়রা তার দিকে তাকিয়ে রইল, নিষ্পলকভাবে।   
এক সেকেন্ড,  
দুই সেকেন্ড,  
তিন সেকেন্ড,  
চার সেকেন্ড,  
পাঁচ সেকেন্ড,  
ছয় সেকেন্ড...  
“মিস হুমায়রা!”   
চকিতে হুমায়রা উত্তর দিল, “জ্বি?”   
“এখানে দাঁড়িয়ে কি করছেন?” কায়েসের গলাটা খানিকটা নরম শোনায়, “আসুন, ভেতরে আসুন”।   
মন্ত্রমুগ্ধের মত হুমায়রা ভেতরে আসে। কায়েসের প্রাসাদের পেছনে। সেখানে একটা বাগান। তার প্রাসাদের গহনার মত। নানাজাতের গাছপালায় ঢাকা। একটা বড় দীঘিও আছে। পূর্ণিমার চাঁদের আলো সেই দীঘির টলটলে পানিতে পড়ছে আর প্রতিফলিত হচ্ছে ঠিক দর্পণে নিয়মিত প্রতিফলনের মত। রঙিন ফুলগুলো যেন সেই মৃদুমন্দ বাতাসে কত্থক নাচের মুদ্রা পরিবেশন করছিল। এমনকি, গাছের সদ্য জন্মানো, সবুজ স্নিগ্ধ পাতাগুলোও সেই লয়ে কাঁপছিল। দীঘির পানিতে ছিল হাল্কা ঢেউ। এমনই স্বর্গীয় ছিল সেই পরিবেশ।   
হুমায়রা একবার চোখ বুলিয়ে নেয়। বাগানের মাঝখানেই একটা টেবিল, সাদা কাপড় দিয়ে ঢাকা, তার দু’পাশে দুটো চেয়ার। মাঝখানে একটা ফুলদানিতে সাজানো একগুচ্ছ সাদা গোলাপ।   
“বসুন, মিস হুমায়রা”।  
খানিকটা দ্বিধাগ্রস্ত হয়ে হুমায়রা চেয়ারে বসে। কায়েসও বসে তার সামনে।   
“স্যার...” হুমায়রার গলায় খানিকটা দ্বিধা, “অন্য কেউ যে এখনো এলো না?”  
“অন্য আর কে আসবে?” কায়েস চাঁদের দিকে তাকিয়ে উত্তর দেয়।   
“তবে...আপনি যে বললেন...একটা প্রাইভেট মিটিং এটা?” হুমায়রার সব তালগোল পাকিয়ে যায়।   
“হ্যাঁ, মিটিংই তো!” কায়েস এবার তার দিকে তাকায়, “আমার আর তোমার প্রাইভেট মিটিং!”   
এক মুহূর্ত লাগে হুমায়রার সবটা বুঝে উঠতে। সাথে সাথে সে চেয়ার ছেড়ে দাঁড়িয়ে যায়। মুখে তার কপট বিরক্তি।   
“উফ কায়েস! তুমি যে কি না!” হুমায়রা খানিকটা বিরক্ত হয়ে চলে যেতে নেয়। কিন্তু তখনি কে যেন পেছন থেকে তার হাত ধরে টান দেয়।   
হুমায়রা ঘুরে তাকায়। দেখে কায়েসকে। হাঁটু গেড়ে মেঝেতে বসে আছে। জিন্সের পকেট থেকে বের করে একটা লাল মখমলের বক্স। সেটা খুলে দেয়। ভেতরে থেকে বেরিয়ে আসে একটুকরো হীরা বসানো আংটি।   
“হুমায়রা, এ সুন্দর সন্ধ্যা শুধু তোমার আর আমার”, কায়েসের কণ্ঠটা যেন মধুঢালা, “গত সাতটা বছর আমরা একে অপরকে গভীরভাবে ভালোবেসেছি। এ সময়টায় তুমি সবসময় আমার পাশে থেকেছ, সুখে-দুঃখে আমাকে সাপোর্ট করেছ। আমার প্রত্যেকটা কেসে তুমি আমাকে যথাসাধ্য সাহাযা করেছ। তোমার জন্যই আজ আমি ডিটেকটিভ কায়েস হয়ে উঠতে পেরেছি। আজ আমি তোমাকে আমার জীবনসঙ্গী রূপে পেতে চাই। টেল মি হুমায়রা, উইল ইউ ম্যারি মি?”   
হুমায়রা কিছুক্ষণ অপলক দৃষ্টিতে তাকিয়ে থাকে কায়েসের দিকে। তার কালো গভীর চোখদুটো পানিতে টলমল করে উঠে। কোনোমতে মাথা নাড়ে সে। গান বেজে ওঠে স্পীকারে।   
“তুমি রবে নীরবে, হৃদয়ে মম।  
নিবিড়-নিভৃত পূর্ণিমা নিশীথিনী সম।  
মম জীবন যৌবন, মম অখিল ভুবন,  
তুমি ভরিবে গৌরবে, নিশীথিনী সম।  
জাগিবে একাকী, তব করুণ আঁখি,   
তব অঞ্চলছায়া, মোরে রহিবে ঢাকি।  
মম দুঃখ বেদন, মম সফল স্বপন,  
তুমি ভরিবে সৌরভে, নিশীথিনী-সম”।  
রবিঠাকুরের এই গানের মধ্যেই তারা দীঘির ঘাটে, একে অন্যের হাতের ওপর হাত রেখে, একে অন্যের কাঁধের ওপর মাথা রেখে, গোল চাঁদটার দিকে নিষ্পলকভাবে তাকিয়ে রইল।   
...চলবে...

**Author's Note:**

> কি মনে হয় শ্রদ্ধেয় পাঠকবৃন্দ? রেজা কি পারবে তার অভীষ্ট লক্ষ্যে পৌঁছাতে? আর তার আত্মঘাতী মনোভাবেরই বা আদৌ কোনো পরিবর্তন ঘটবে? জানতে চোখ রাখুন এই কাহিনীতে! ধন্যবাদ!


End file.
